


Bittersweet

by blindpianist



Category: Hey! Say! BEST, Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boys In Love, Cool Yabu and Takaki is my thing, Fluff, Friendship, High School, InoHikaDai friendship is so cute, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited love and torturing BEST is fun lol don't kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindpianist/pseuds/blindpianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unrequited love story of five high school boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'll try making this account useful by starting my first series: Bittersweet  
> I actually posted this series first in my livejournal account (and it is already on chapter six) but I decided to rewrite it and post it here instead. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter 1**

 

Life will always be unfair. People would always place their bets and play the lottery of life. They would tell reasons on why they should win the pot money. Some would say that they need a large sum of money for medication; others would say that they are really just poor and need the wads of bills and all other stuff. But life will always continue to be unfair. The lottery would not favor the one in need the most but people would continue on placing their bets anyway; it ignites a flame inside them, making them anticipate for the results. Everyone would pray that the lucky winning digits will be the same with their bets. But life is unfair and all that shit. Unexpectedly, the winner would be some already multi-millionaire who was bored and decided to try betting on the lottery where he does not really need that prize money. Look at the odds of that.

 

Not everyone can win the lottery even if they want to. Not even those people who are in need the most because life chooses for you. It chooses everything and there's nothing you can do about it. It's life after all, the boss of everything.

 

Monday. It was actually another start of a patterned day for 17-year-old Kei Inoo; Vacation's over and it's the start of the same old daily routine of his life. He wakes up and fixes himself, awkwardly say 'Good morning' to his younger sister, Aki then eat his breakfast and kiss his mother on the cheek before leaving. It was actually still early considering that his boyish sister was still in her pajamas and oversized shirt. Normally, if he was late, his sister would already be in her complete uniform but minus the blazer - because 'it's more feminine with it' according to her - so he was sure that he was still early for school. He would not mind though. He actually enjoys having a leisure walk down the neighborhood and he thought of taking a little more time this time, feeling his surroundings since he still have time before classes starts. Lots of time actually. Inoo hums as he passed by the cherry blossom trees which were already in full bloom. It was definitely a lovely sight to see, making Inoo sigh in response. He really appreciates even the small things in life though he often got teased by his friends because according to them, he sounded like an old man.

 

Inoo came across the old bakery their family used to buy bread before when he was still in elementary while his sister was just starting out schooling. The bakery was a renowned one in their place. They sell the most delicious but cheapest bread. Inoo remembered the warm bread his mother will give him then he will split it in half and blow it to cool it down for Aki. It closed down few years ago and to be honest, their family became quite sad because of it. Especially Aki. The young girl cried and kept on tugging the hem of Inoo's uniform. "That's life" is what Inoo would say to his sister. He knew that it was such a vague reason to give to his sister, who was so little and young back then, but Kei Inoo always believed, even at a young age, that life will continue to choose for you. And what happened with that bakery, maybe life wanted them to shift to another bakery because the melon pan does not really suit Inoo's taste or maybe life is just being a jackass and it just wanted Aki to cry.

 

It did not take long before Inoo finally reached the school's premises. His watch shows 7AM. Definitely way too early and Inoo concluded this too by the looking at the main gate. No students were around and it was suspiciously way too quiet. Too quiet for his own liking. It should be a little noisy or maybe he really was _way_ too early. Inoo was ready to go to the main gate when he suddenly saw the current student council president so he quickly hid in the bushes. Why is the president outside? Why is he hiding in the bushes either way? Normally, the president goes to the main gate to do her daily check or when it's time to take note of the tardy students coming to the school. Inoo's eyes went wide opened. He checked his watch again and an exasperated sigh escaped his lips.

 

"My battery's dead."

 

His watch was still showing 7AM and it was not moving at all. He had forgotten the fact that the battery was dead last Monday and he was supposed to change it last weekend.  Inoo looked back to the only entrance to the school. There's no way he would be able to pass the president's eagle eyes. He needs a distraction and he is starting to get itchy from the place he was hiding at. It seems like the heavens pitied his state and Inoo's eyes caught a familiar curly-haired boy approaching the strict president with a pen and a considerate stack of papers with him. For a second, the boy lifted his head as if he was searching. Searching for _him_. Inoo tried to stand on his toes, but careful enough not to be seen by the president. It worked because the curly-haired boy looked at his direction. When their eyes finally met, the curly-haired boy's eyes widen then went back to their original size. He was signaling Inoo to move and get up.  Inoo complied so he stood up then stealthily went behind the president. Inoo mouthed a 'thank you' at the boy.

 

"W-Wait! I think I feel something." the president said as she tried to look behind her but the curly-haired boy stopped her from looking. Inoo quickly ran inside before he can get caught and it's the last thing he wants to happen.

 

"I don't think so, President! Oh please sign this one and this one..."

 

It didn't take long before Inoo finally reached his room. It was empty but few seconds after, a horde of students were coming back to their respective classrooms. All of them came from the school's gymnasium. Today was the entrance ceremony for the freshmen and that slipped Inoo's mind as well. Maybe he's being an old man too in terms of memory. The second and third years were supposed to attend the entrance ceremony because their headmaster said that it was a great way for the freshmen to have a look at their seniors. Among the many heads of students walking down the hallway, a brown-haired boy immediately went to Inoo with a huge smile on his face, showcasing his crooked teeth.

 

"Good morning, Inoo- _chan_! Got away didn't 'ya?"

 

The brown-haired boy messed up his hair as he asked the question so Inoo squirmed a little. Well, Inoo was used to this everyday-full-of-life greeting by his friend and classmate, Hikaru Yaotome. Though something was missing, more like _someone_ was missing. Normally, two of his friends will do this to him.

 

"Inoo- _chan_! Good morning to you. By the way, your hair is a mess!"

 

Speak of the devil; it was the curly-haired boy from earlier. His name is Daiki Arioka. Inoo and Daiki have been together since elementary, and then they met Hikaru in middle school. To be honest, the reason why Inoo entered this local high school was because Daiki and Hikaru were here - Well, another factor was it was also close to his home. Daiki has shorter height - which Hikaru and sometimes Inoo, teases him about it resulting in Daiki's hopeful dream of having a height of 180cm - and he's younger by months than Inoo and Hikaru. In his hands was the stack of papers he used to distract the president awhile ago.

 

"You should blame Hikaru here, Dai- _chan_." Inoo said helplessly while trying to work his hair back. Hikaru just gave him a playful laugh and intended to mess his hair again. Daiki just shook his head. “Well, by the way, I don’t know why but there are a lot of people by the hallway. They kept on pushing me! My uniform’s all untidy now.” They were about to enter their classroom when some of the girls in the hallway shrieked. Curious heads, including the three boys, immediately looked at the source of the commotion.

 

"It's Yabu _-senpai_ and Takaki- _senpai_!"

 

Two young men walked down the hallway. Both of them have blank looks on their faces. The other one, slightly shorter than the first, have medium-length brown hair running down to his nape. He had a scary expression on his face but he looked cool for some reason. He seems to be that Takaki- _senpai_ because the girl beside Inoo pointed at him while saying the said name. The last man had a lanky figure but he have muscles that looked hard to touch. It looked like the product of some heavy training or some sort. He has brown hair as well but his was shorter. His cheekbones were prominent and as well as his jaw line. He had slightly tanned skin and he was taller than the other guy with him. Inoo thought that if he stood by this young man's side, his height would only reach the stranger's shoulders. This guy might be that Yabu- _senpai_. The squealing of the girls finally subsided when the two main attractions was gone down the hallway. Some of the girls followed them and they might be also the reason about what Daiki mentioned awhile ago that there were many students in the other hallway.

 

"Who are they?" Inoo asked out to the air. He only meant the question as a thought to himself. Maybe it was a little too loud to hear because Daiki looked at him, surprised.

 

"Seriously? You don't know them? Look, even Hikaru knows them."

 

Hikaru had this unpleasant look on his face. "Yeah I know them by name. Actually, that Takaki- _senpai_ is in the same club as mine."

 

"Yabu- _senpai_ 's the captain of the soccer club. He became the captain when he was in his first year thus making him the youngest captain in the soccer club's history. Plus, he's popular with the girls and Takaki- _senpai_ 's popular too. Well, that's what I hear from the girls in the student council." Daiki explained matter-of-factly without stopping to breathe. His eyes were slightly sparkling for a moment not until the last sentence he said. Inoo can imagine perfectly how Daiki looks at the student council meeting where the girls will keep on talking about that Takaki- _senpai_. It must be awkward and a drag for Daiki because Inoo's sure that the girls would keep on squealing and talking about cheesy scenarios. Sometimes it makes Inoo wonder how Daiki can manage to survive that.

 

"Ehh. But seriously, I don't know them." Inoo confessed with a laugh. But learning that new little information from Daiki made Inoo somehow interested in the odd popular duo. Daiki just shook his head - and muttered along the lines of 'They are so popular you know' - then motioned the three of them to finally go inside their classroom. Inoo's seat was beside the window which he thanked the heavens because he can observe the surroundings outside when classes will start to get boring. He admired the other students walking down, talking to their other classmates just to gossip or talk about their lessons perhaps. He also liked how the environment looked like a huge portrait showing different kinds of colors that tickle his senses. Inoo sat down on his seat. Beside him was Hikaru then in the front was Daiki.

 

"Thanks."

 

Hikaru and Daiki looked at Inoo who suddenly spoke out of the blue. Inoo scratched his head out of embarrassment. Inoo does not really like to explain but he guesses that he has to this time. "Well, you guys helped me out back there."

 

Both of the two young men giggled which made Inoo even more flustered. "Yeah right. We were wondering why you were late. Daiki thought of a plan to get you inside because surely, the president will corner you." Hikaru explained. Daiki was puffing his chest out as if he was proud of this plan. "It was a foolproof plan, right?"

 

Inoo just nodded then smiled. "Yeah. Thanks again."

 

"By the way, why were you late?" Daiki asked and Inoo can hear a slight maternal nag on his voice. Hikaru leaned closer, interested. "You were sightseeing, again?"

 

"Well, there's that... Actually, my watch's battery died," Inoo carefully looked at Daiki because he's sure he would get scolded. "I forgot to change it last weekend."

 

"Ehh? Seriously, you haven't changed it yet?" Daiki said while putting both of his hands on his hips. Hikaru laughed then said, "You really are like an old man, Inoo- _chan_. You forget things easily."

 

Their conversation was cut short when their teacher finally came. First period was English class which Inoo dreaded. He was not really a fan of learning the language even though sometimes he would list down some random English words in his notebook back home. Hikaru was also already complaining so he chose to doodle on the back of his notebook. Daiki was listening attentively and jotting down some notes. Inoo decided to look outside to the scenery being painted for him. The way the sun gives a yellow hue to the scenery makes him calm. His eyes wander to the leaves being carried away by the wind.

 

"... Turn your textbooks to page 15."

 

Flipping of textbooks filled the room but Inoo's mind was off somewhere. The scenery outside, which was a painting of green, was now added with two colors that snapped Inoo out of his stupor. Two students, a boy and a girl, were suddenly in the picture. The girl walked towards the young man then stopped when she reached a tree which provided them shade. The girl was fretting her hands, looking nervous but the young man with him looked calm and _bored_ , Inoo dare might say at least. Inoo was not really the type to pry but he forgot the fact that he was actually prying right now.

 

"The given sentence, 'I am working at the gas station'..."

 

Inoo was unaware of what was happening inside the classroom because he had his full attention on the two people down there. Inoo leaned a little closer as if that will help him listen to their conversation. He silently laughed at the futile attempt. The back of the girl was facing his vision so he was only able to observe the features of the young man. He was tall - Inoo thinks that he's height would only be until the man's shoulder. His complexion was a little tanned but it matches the softness of his brown hair. His jaw line and cheekbones were a little prominent and Inoo felt that it was unhealthy. His muscles were toned but it did not look bulky on his lanky figure. This is _the_ Yabu- _senpai_.

 

Maybe the black-haired girl was talking and Inoo wondered what this girl was telling Yabu. Inoo scoffed, he doesn’t know for what reason but, he felt that the latter was getting irritated by the minute. It was obvious because for a second, Inoo observed him rolling his eyes then he kept on tapping his feet. Yabu finally spoke but Inoo cannot understand the gist of what the young man was saying even though he can observe the movement of Yabu's lips and mouth opening then closing. Inoo noticed the girl stopped breathing for a second because her shoulders stopped moving up and down. Her shoulders were now trembling. Yabu walked away like nothing happened. Inoo leaned even closer. The girl finally looked at his way and he noticed that the she was crying, giving a conclusion inside Inoo's head. "Ah! She got rejected!"

 

There goes Inoo and his habit of saying his thoughts out loud because everyone in the classroom was looking him. "It seems like Inoo- _san_ here has no idea what page we are discussing right now," his teacher said, making the class giggle. Inoo stood up and apologized. Hikaru was laughing in his seat then mouthed to him, 'You are not listening, Inoo- _chan_ ~' which Inoo replied with a 'Speak for yourself. Doodle master'. Inoo rested his elbows on his desk then placed his hands on his face. To be honest, he felt a little guilty because he saw something earlier that he was not supposed to see _perhaps_. He would not admit to himself that he was snooping around; it was observing. Well, okay he _was_ snooping. But he guessed that maybe it's a usual thing for Yabu since he's 'popular' and all. It was not something new really. Maybe the guy already received other confessions before that. Daiki suddenly made a small nudge which made his desk move a little in response. Daiki whispered, "What was that all about?"

 

There was a slight hint of worry in Daiki's question. Inoo took a glance beside him then just replied in a whisper, "It was nothing."

 

\---

 

Inoo loved this part in his patterned life: eating. Inoo proclaims himself as a food lover - to be exact, a rice lover. He would be happy to eat as many bowls of rice in one sitting. He can also differentiate rice by its texture, flavor and color - which Hikaru and Daiki would react with a 'Just eat your rice already' between his share of info about his beloved grain - because yes, he love it that much. It was lunch break thanks to the bell ringing awhile ago. Some students already left the classroom to head to the cafeteria. Others took their homemade lunchboxes. Some group of friends moved their desks to eat together. Inoo took his wallet inside his bag. He and his two friends always have this schedule were they will not bring any lunchbox and eat only cafeteria food during M-Th. Inoo forgot how they decided on the days but he definitely remembered why they were doing this in the first place. It was all because of the fact that they like to share food from their lunchboxes. Yes, simple as that. But sometimes there is one member from their little group who does not have any lunchbox with him while the other has one. Daiki is strict on consistency so Dai-- the three of them decided to have a schedule for cafeteria food and homemade lunch which brings us back to today. It's Monday so it's cafeteria lunch for the three.

 

"Hey, Inoo- _chan_ ," Inoo looked up to his friend. Hikaru scratched his head. "Daiki's suddenly out on an errand. He said we should head out first without him. He'll just catch up."

 

Inoo nodded. "Student council?"

 

"Yeah. He said the teacher made him pass some documents." Hikaru answered. Inoo zipped his bag then stood up with his wallet on his hand.

 

"Okay. Let's go."

 

The walk to the cafeteria from their classroom was a little far because there's a field in between it. Why did they have to separate the classrooms from the cafeteria? Inoo has to admit that it was a drag but he just kept his complaints inside him. Well, Hikaru was complaining out loud.

 

"You know sometimes I wonder why they put our classrooms on the _other side of the earth_ from the cafeteria. We're seriously going to die someday because of it." Hikaru exaggeratedly said. Well, Inoo has to agree on what the crooked-teeth boy said but not on the dying part. He nodded at Hikaru. The green field was under the shoes of these two young men. The sun was shining brightly, giving a yellow hue. There were some players on the other side of the field. Other students were under the shade having their lunch. Hikaru and Inoo continued on walking and Hikaru's complaints went on and on then he suddenly stopped talking. Inoo tilted his head. "Hikaru?"

 

"Inoo- _chan_ , I have something to tell you." Hikaru's face went suddenly serious and Inoo wondered why. He hummed an answer, indicating the boy to continue on talking. Hikaru's shoulders moved as he breathes. He somehow looked very determined.

 

"Huh? What's with this serious atmosphere?" Inoo nervously added. He's honestly afraid and weirded out of this serious Hikaru. The latter placed his hands on both of the boy's shoulders. "I need your opinion as a man."

 

"As a man?"

 

"I think I am interested in someone." Hikaru confessed. His hands firmly held Inoo then he finally let go. He was silent and Inoo felt that the boy was waiting for a reply so he asked. "Interested... You mean you _like_ this person?"

 

Hikaru's ears suddenly went red hot at the word 'like'. And that confirms the answer to Inoo's question but he did not dare to say it out loud, not to embarrass the crooked-teeth friend in front of him. Hikaru waved his hands in front of him.

 

"L-Like? Com'on that's absurd, Inoo- _chan_!" Hikaru tried to deny himself. Inoo gave him his 'Com'on you are so obvious dude' look so Hikaru stopped on denying. "Okay fine. But to be honest, I am really confused on what I am feeling."

 

"What made you interested in this person?" Inoo cautiously asked. He placed his hand on one of Hikaru's shoulders. The latter sighed deeply. "This person is very caring."

 

Inoo's eyes widen a little at his friend's reason. Well, it's not like Hikaru always tell stuff like this but Hikaru having this reason for liking someone is so _Hikaru_. Inoo gave a squeeze to his dear friend, indicating that whoever this person Hikaru's pertaining to, Inoo gives his full support. "I see. That's nice."

 

Hikaru looked up at him with a small smile like he understood Inoo's intention from his warm hand. "Is it weird? What should I do, Inoo- _chan_? You know this person is really noisy sometimes."

 

Inoo laughed. Whoever this person is, he sounds awesome and based from Hikaru's description, they would be perfect together. Frankly, Inoo has no experience in love but he can surely notice how sparkling Hikaru was. It was blindly shiny, but in a good way. It gives a warm, fuzzy feeling to the heart like sipping from a hot chicken soup in the middle of December. Hikaru spoke once more, "This person I am interested wi--"

 

A flash of white and black passed Inoo's vision and with a loud thud, Hikaru was on the floor. "WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?!"

 

Sound of crispy grass was heard as a pair of footsteps approached the _wounded_ Hikaru and the _damsel_ Inoo. Hikaru had his hand on his head. Inoo knelt down in front of him. A tall young man went to get the _murder weapon_ in his hands. Inoo looked at him with his eyes almost in a straight line because of the sunlight. The same person with brown hair that glistened under the sun's touch, prominent cheekbones and jaw line which somehow looked unhealthy, toned muscles in both of his arms and a face which showed minimal emotions. Yabu gave his parting words before leaving the two of them. "You should be careful next time."

 

"HA?! What? He didn't even apologize?!" Hikaru was outrageous. Yabu's deep but a little high pitched voice registered inside Inoo's head. Hikaru kept on complaining. Inoo noticed - why in the hell - they ended up in almost the middle of the field. The sun was starting to hurt so that also added to Hikaru's hot head. Inoo helped Hikaru to get up. They definitely need to get to the cafeteria now because an angry soul and a hungry stomach can only mean trouble in Inoo's logic. Inoo took a last glance at the field before finally entering the cafeteria.

 

 

\---

 

There was nothing really special in this city they lived in or it depends on the person perhaps. Everyone is just doing what they believe they should do in their lives. Neighbors would greet each other in the morning and boast a little about their lawns, students and working men would either walk or take the train to get to their destination; children would play around the mud or catch bugs and put them in tiny little jars.  Cars would continue on moving and factories would continue on working, contributing more to the air pollution. It is like a boring repeating cycle of life. Despite this boring cycle, people would continue on doing their stuff, meet new people and experience something new. Life gives you a chance to liven up your life a little, choose from branches of fork roads. The people you will encounter in your existence, you have no control whatsoever because life chooses for you _again._ And everyone will just have to live and deal with it. These people though, no one can ever tell how they will affect you or your life, only _you_. 

 

And Inoo somehow appreciates life for that. Meeting Daiki and Hikaru, he has no control with it. If the world decides that Inoo will meet the nagging but caring Daiki Arioka in his elementary and the annoying but full-of-life Hikaru Yaotome in his middle school with Daiki, then Inoo will accept that but he will just live the best out of it. The good thing though with this package is that, life may decide who you will meet in your life, but you are the one responsible if you are going to make these people enter your life and let them be a big part of it. The three of them have been together since they were little kids. Daiki met Inoo when they were still in elementary. Inoo was a shy kid and Daiki was the opposite. He loved being the center of attention and he became quite a brat just to get noticed. In every class picture, he would be the one with a silly face on even though everyone in the picture looked serious. He was really a handful to the teachers. It was kind of bizarre that he and Inoo became friends. Maybe Inoo’s silent nature fits well with Daiki. The two of them played together and Daiki found himself always looking out for Inoo. He would scold him sometimes. It was like he acted on a motherly instinct. Later on, he found out that Inoo was a really interesting person. Inoo tells random lies and jokes which Daiki finds a little stressful but that what makes Inoo’s personality. The boy also likes to observe his surroundings. He may not look like it but he knows the atmosphere when something is happening. He knew that sometimes it was not a good time to tease Daiki when the latter was having a bad time. Daiki appreciated Inoo for that. Later on, they met Hikaru in middle school. Hikaru was the joker of the class, always full of life and also the center of attention. But despite that, Hikaru's the type of person who would rather be the green or yellow ranger that supports the red ranger. Hikaru's actually fine being on the sidelines. Being the center of attention at that time, sometimes it feels like he and Daiki would collide with each other but unexpectedly, just like Inoo, they went well with each other. It’s weird and somehow fascinating how life would let you meet different people with different personalities and those people who you thought you would not get well with, would be the ones you would hold dear.

 

“Please bring these to the representative of Class 3-B.”

 

Daiki Arioka: second year student and the representative of their class. He is a friend and classmate of Kei Inoo and Hikaru Yaotome. The person who said the errand earlier did not even move his eyes from the computer as he drank from his mug of coffee. Daiki Arioka, the representative of Class 2-A, was given a stack of papers he can hardly even carry all by himself. He has no time to argue – since he is not in the position to – more like, his teacher already motioned him to hustle along immediately. Daiki helplessly carried the documents in his arms, as if he had other choices. He would definitely love to silently curse his teacher and whoever this irresponsible representative of Class 3-B but he would just think of this as early training. If he wants to be the president of the student council, then simple errands like this should be no problem for him. He only hated the fact that he’s a representative of Class 2-A and yet, he’s doing  a what-should-be-a-task of the representative of Class 3-B. Whoever he is, Daiki swears that that person needs a good sense of responsibility and he’s fighting the urge to rat him out because of it. The stairs looked like hell to Daiki. He even starts to question why in the hell would they put the third years in the third floor. Daiki mustered all his strength carrying the documents and climbing the stairs. He finally reached the top of the stairs with beads of sweat running down his forehead. The heat was not helping and even the grumbling of his hungry stomach, demanding for anything edible. He knew he said that Hikaru and Inoo should go and eat without him but he silently wishes that the two is still there in the cafeteria. Daiki was rather in a daze when someone bumped him out of his trance. As a result, all the papers went down to the floor.

 

“The papers.”

 

Daiki tilted his head. Two words and two syllables left the stranger’s mouth in front of him and yet why did that voice left goose bumps over Daiki’s arms. The voice was definitely not familiar and it was monotonous but somehow it tickled the depths of Daiki’s ears. The stranger picked up the scattered documents on the floor. Daiki immediately kneeled down and helped the stranger picked it up. Daiki observed those hands that were on the paper. The mysterious person, with voice that Daiki does not fully understand why it sent a strange feeling to him, had his slightly long hair covering his face, making it impossible for Daiki to take a look at it.

 

“Ah! Thank you,” was all Daiki can say at the moment. The student did not say anything and stood up, leaving Daiki on the floor looking at the documents in his hand. “Shit,” Daiki swear, realizing that he has been staring at the abyss for merely five seconds now. The grumbling of his stomach and the heat came back to him. He really needs to finish this errand right now so that he can finally have lunch and gulp down the contents from a huge bottle of cold tea. Daiki looked at the sign above the door and it said ‘CLASS 3-B’. He finally made it to the room with an exasperated sigh. With his index finger, somehow free from holding the documents, he knocked on the door. The classroom was almost empty except for some students. Most of them might have gone to the cafeteria. It’s lunch break already after all and that idea made Daiki's stomach grumble again. Everyone else was busy with their own affairs. Daiki cleared his throat and knocked once more with his free index finger. “Is the representative of your class here?” Daiki asked to the air because obviously no one else was listening to him. Well, one entertained him and it was not really the approach he expected.

 

“Who are you looking for, _chibi_?”

 

Daiki flinched at the word. One thing he hates the most is being teased by his height – his friends teasing him is okay but of course it is still annoying most of the times – especially by someone he’s not even close with. Daiki looked at the arrogant-looking boy in front of him and decided to keep his cool because obviously this guy does not deserve even a second of his time.

 

“Is the representative of your class here?” Daiki asked, not to the boy in front of him. Hopefully, someone else will answer and not this guy. The boy obviously does not understand sarcasm. “Oh. _Takagi_ , eh?”

 

 _Takagi?_ Whoever that person is, he should just quit being a member of the student council is what Daiki thought. The curly-haired boy slightly shook his head at the sudden poisonous idea. A hungry stomach and the heat make him think of such harsh thoughts so he shakes his head to remove the evilness building up inside him.

 

“He just went outside, I think.”

 

“I see,” Daiki said through his teeth. It is really astonishing how angry he can get with a grumbling stomach or this guy is just simply damn annoying. He breathes out to calm himself before continuing. “Can you give these to him, for me?”

 

“Do it yourself,” the arrogant-looking boy scoffed then left Daiki. Daiki just closed his eyes then breathed out heavily. Daiki was already on the decision of just leaving the documents there by the door when someone familiar to his vision caught him. It was one of the most popular duo in their school; it is the captain of the soccer team and unexpectedly, a student of Class 3-B. It was no other than Yabu- _senpai_ who was unexpectedly looking at him too. Daiki looked around him but he’s the only one in Yabu’s field of vision. The tall young man went to him and he looked dead scary serious. He was looking at Daiki’s face so seriously and Daiki swear a bead of sweat went down his forehead. Yabu went in front of him; Daiki closed his eyes and prayed for his dear life. Daiki, with his eyes still closed, arched one of his eyebrows after a few seconds. He opened them then Yabu lets out a small ‘Aha!’ then placed a rectangular white object to Daiki’s vision.

 

“Daiki Arioka, right?” the tall young man with the name of Yabu asked him. Daiki nodded, confused. He tilted his head and took a better look at the rectangular object and his eyes went wide. “Eh?! That’s my I.D. How?”

 

Yabu crossed his arms together. “I saw that at the hallway this morning.”

 

Daiki obtained his piece of identification from the older guy. He must have dropped it this morning in the hallway. Daiki would love to ask some more questions but instead, he bowed and gave his gratitude to the older student. "Thank you very much for holding my I.D. up until now. I am very thankful for your kindness."

 

Yabu didn't speak furthermore but instead, eyed the documents in front of him. Daiki followed the older student's vision. "These are documents for your class representative. May I know if he is here?" Daiki said as an explanation and also added the question in the end, hoping that Yabu has answers to the whereabouts of their class representative. Yabu didn't respond immediately but instead, sighed.

 

"Let me have them. I'll give it to him."

 

Daiki stopped himself from jumping and hugging Yabu. Unexpectedly, this guy was nice enough to help him give it to the irresponsible, in Daiki's opinion, class representative. Daiki gave his gratitude, bowed and left the classroom of Class 3-B. He can't wait to fill his grumbling stomach with food.

 

As expected, the atmosphere in the cafeteria was lively and a little noisy. Kei Inoo looked around and observed the busy body of students. A long line of students were there, wanting to place their orders and buy their food. Students were here and there with trays on their hands. The other students joined in with their friends sitting on the cafeteria table. Inoo also noticed those people who were near the vending machine, getting a cold drink; it makes him a little thirsty. The cafeteria surely did a great job bringing together the diversity of high school students with lots of similarities and differences in everything. Inoo quickly shook his head, his hands on both of Hikaru's shoulders. He pushed the young man towards the queue. Hikaru was still rambling. “I am so furious, Inoo- _chan!_ ”

 

“What you need is a cold, refreshing drink.”

 

“That guy seriously is such a jerk face!!”

 

“I think a cold soda pop would be nice.”

 

“I seriously want to punch him in the face. Argh!!”

 

“Oh! I believe that the school cafeteria's hot, delicious _ramen_ would appease your grumbling stomach.” Inoo offered, and he has to say that it worked _somehow_ because Hikaru stopped for a second then hummed. Inoo continued on talking to seal it. “And I bet a _ramen_ would taste even better if it is someone’s treat…”

 

“ _Ramen_? Your treat?” Hikaru eyes immediately sparkled that Inoo had to suppress a chuckle. It was almost too funny considering that awhile ago Hikaru was so angry that Inoo swear the guy can abolish down a concrete building but now, he's being so happy because of the offer. Food always works with Hikaru – because it also works on _him_. Inoo would not mind paying Hikaru’s lunch today because having a calm-Hikaru-eating-food is better than having a rambling-Hikaru-on-an-empty-stomach. Inoo shuddered at the memories of the latter one. He definitely would prefer the first one. Hikaru was obviously elated because he started singing a song for which Inoo hell-does-not-know when Hikaru composed the silly song. “ _Ramen~ Ramen_ ~ Inoo- _chan_ ’s treat~ Inoo- _chan_ ’s paying~”

 

Inoo paid for their meals in order to calm down the grumbling of his stomach – also to stop Hikaru from singing the song he sang earlier. He’ll just get Hikaru at some other time and he hopes that he will remember that, considering he forgets things easily. Maybe he really is an old man in a high school student’s body. Before Inoo can have even more weird thoughts, Hikaru nudged him on the shoulders. “You’re dazing off again.”

 

“I am not.” Inoo pouted. The two of them sat down and placed their trays on the table. Inoo and Hikaru gave their thanks before starting eating their food. Inoo clasped his hands together. To be honest, his heart was racing a little. He loved food more than anything else. Inoo grabbed his chopsticks then started eating the white, delectable rice he loves so much. Inoo sighed. Yes, he definitely loves this. Hikaru was already chewing down his hot _ramen_ , steam coming out of the bowl. It didn't take that long for the two of them to finish eating.

 

"Thank you for the food!" Hikaru said with a satisfied look on his face. It was a little funny because awhile ago he had a scowl expression on his face. He placed down the empty bowl of _ramen_ on the table then wiped his face with his handkerchief. "Ah~ It feels like my stomach is going to explode."

 

Inoo swirled his chopsticks on his also empty bowl of rice. "I want more rice..."

 

"You want more?" Hikaru surprisingly asked.

 

"If I order again, then it's going to be my fourth serving of rice." Inoo wondered out loud which Hikaru replied with, "I can't believe someone can eat that much rice!"

 

"I can't believe someone can eat that much ramen," Inoo retorted. "Besides, I am a growing man. I need my nutrients, you know."

 

"Fine fine." Hikaru said while shaking his head. Inoo gulped down the traces from the can of green tea in his hand. The cold content of the drink replenished Inoo's thirst. Hikaru mumbled something then pointed his finger. "Oh Daiki's coming this way."

 

Inoo looked at the direction where Hikaru was pointing at and sure enough, a curly-haired boy was walking towards them. Hikaru was mischievously smiling as he summoned Daiki to sit beside him. It took seconds before Hikaru tickled Daiki on the sides.

 

"Ahh!! S-Stop it, Hikaru." Daiki helplessly said between his suppressed laughter. Inoo laughed because he saw this coming. Hikaru stopped then covered his shoulders because he was sure that Daiki would hit them but Daiki sighed which was really surprising because normally he would hit Hikaru and scold him for playing around. Inoo noticed that Daiki looked a little exhausted.

 

"What took you so long?" Hikaru asked as he wiped down a tear from his eyes from laughing. Daiki, with his eyes closed, did not respond so Inoo also asked him. "What happened?"

 

Inoo thought that he might as well did not ask that because Daiki started on ranting nonstop. "Oh you did not know what I have been through! I went back and forth for something that I am not supposed to do. I climbed the stairs and I am starting to hate the fact that third year classrooms are on the third floor. I delivered some documents for someone where he was supposed to do it instead of me. I think they call him Takagi. Anyway, there was this really annoying guy in their class but I just chose to ignore him then luckily someone helped me to give the documents to this Takagi. I stopped myself from hugging him because he was really a lifesaver. I am so hungry so I ran all my might and it was really hot. Wait, I forgot my umbrella. Ugh! I want to flip this table right now!"

 

Daiki said that all in a heartbeat. Hikaru and Inoo looked at each other. "Poor Dai- _chan_."

 

"Stop looking at me like that." Daiki pouted. The two other boys can't help but laugh before deciding to pinch the curly-haired boy on the cheeks. "Because you have been a very good boy, I'll buy you a drink." Hikaru teased with a smile. Daiki pouted even more but his eyes sparkled at the offer then his eyes suddenly went wide. "I forgot my wallet!"

 

"Eh? Seriously?" Inoo asked. Daiki sighed in despair and rested his head on the table. "I hate this day. Should I go back and get my wallet from my bag? Should I just skip lunch?"

 

Hikaru stood up. "I'll buy you your lunch, okay? It's on me."

 

"Really? You are not teasing me or anything are you?" Daiki suspiciously asked. Hikaru frowned then pinched Daiki on the cheeks. Hikaru immediately went to the queue before saying, "Stupid Dai- _chan_!"

 

"What?!"

 

"Pay me later!!" Hikaru shouted back at him which Daiki replied with a "Fine! You are so noisy." Daiki sat down then mumbled along the lines of 'He's so annoying.'

 

"But Hikaru's a nice person isn't he?" Inoo teasingly asked. Daiki looked shocked for a second before turning a little red. "Yeah."

 

Inoo had to suppress a chuckle. "You are such a _tsundere_ , Dai- _chan_!"

 

Daiki defended himself then Inoo finally laughed. Hikaru went back to their table with a tray of food with him. "Here Daiki. I ordered your favorite!" Hikaru said proudly because he knew his friend so much. Daiki shyly gave his thanks.

 

"Well, it may cost some charges though. The iced tea is on me but the ramen and the labor fee of going to the queue and ordering for you may be a little pricey. Luckily, you're my friend so I'll give you half the price."

 

Hikaru was expecting Daiki to complain but instead, the latter smiled. Hikaru and Inoo looked at each other before finally saying, "How cute!"

 

The two of them pinched Daiki on the cheeks once more. "Stop it! My cheeks hurt from the both of you." Daiki complained.

 

"You looked so cute. Sorry." Inoo apologized with a laugh. "Besides, your cheeks looked so fluffy." Hikaru added.

 

"It's not my fault if I was born with fluffy cheeks." Daiki said, rubbing the sides of his face. He picked the chopsticks from the tray. "Thank you for the food."

 

"But you know you should smile more. Like the one you did earlier." Inoo said as he looked at Daiki who was busy eating. "I am sure a lot of girls would fall in love with your _killer_ smile." Hikaru teased. Daiki choked on the food he was eating. He immediately drank the contents of the iced tea Hikaru bought for him.

 

"I am sure you would even beat the number of Yabu- _senpai_ 's admirers!"  Inoo added. _Huh_. Inoo almost placed his hand from his mouth. Where did that come from? It was absurd because he only knew about Yabu's existence this morning and yet he unconsciously incorporated the said name in one of their daily conversations. Inoo suddenly remembered the confession he witnessed during their English class. The girl and the famous senior of their school. Hikaru was suddenly frowning with his hands on both of his ears.

 

"Ugh. Don't ever mention that name again, Inoo- _chan_." Hikaru frowned once more. Inoo just stepped on a live grenade. "Ah! Sorry."

 

"Huh? What about Yabu- _senpai_? Oh I forgot to mention but the one who helped me awhile ago was him. He was unexpectedly nice. He also gave me my I.D. I might have dropped it this morning."

 

"Eh?" Inoo curiously asked. Last year, the three of them have no interaction with this Yabu-senpai but it seems like the world was finding ways for the three of them to interact. It was weird and astonishing at the same time. Inoo shook his head at the _stupid_ thought.

 

"Just. Just don't mention that name please." Hikaru closed his eyes. "What happened?" Daiki asked once more.

 

"About that --"

 

"He's a good-for-nothing, arrogant person!" Hikaru burst out while pounding his clenched fist on the table - which Daiki reacted with an "Oi, be careful!” The sudden action made their bowls jump on their places. Hikaru continued, "If I have the chance, I will definitely punch him on the face."

 

"There's a strange aura coming out of you, Hikaru." Inoo said with a sigh.

 

"Let's not resort to violence." Daiki said as he waved the chopsticks to Hikaru, as if it will shoo away the evil aura from Hikaru.

 

"Do you know what he did, Daiki? He hit me with his ball and he didn't even apologize!" Hikaru said with a hint of asking for sympathy in his voice. Daiki sounded concern. "Eh? How did that happen? They have a practice in the middle of the field right?"

 

"Uh yeah."

 

"So how did you get hit? Were you perhaps near the field or something?" Daiki asked one question after another. "Well, I guess we are a little bit near the field." Hikaru confessed.

 

"Eh?! Then, naturally you'll get hit!"

 

"But then he should still apologize!"

 

Daiki sighed then nodded. "Yes, you have a point. What are you two both doing on the field anyway?"

 

It was Inoo's time to speak. "Hikaru was telling me something about being intere--"

 

Hikaru reached his hands all the way across the table to cover Inoo's mouth. "Inoo-chan, will you look at the time because I think were late for class. Oh wait! We are late!"

 

"My watch is not working remember." Inoo frowned but Hikaru was not listening as he stood up and motioned Daiki and Inoo to stand up as well. "Let's go! The last one to the classroom will have to pay next week's cafeteria lunch!" Hikaru challenged with a playful wink. Hikaru fled as fast as he can and the two followed suit. Inoo really sucked at running. He remembered one time during middle school that no matter how fast he runs, he will always end up last place. Hikaru ran while laughing giddily. He was fast as hell. Inoo ran with all his might and Daiki was catching up with him. He wondered why they agreed to play along with Hikaru's stupid challenge but all he knows is that he does not want to pay that lunch next week.

 

"Wait!" Daiki said between his heavy breathing. Why did he agree to this?  He knew that he was at a disadvantage considering how long Hikaru and Inoo's legs were and they definitely have bigger steps than him. He can catch up to Inoo though if he just ran a little more. Just a little mire and he can overcome Inoo. Daiki ran, pushing his legs to step a little wider. Inoo was just a few inches from him. He can do this.

 

"Just a little more...' Daiki breathed out. Inoo went to the left and so did Daiki but the latter bump into someone. "Sorry!" Daiki said to the unknown figure as he stood up and aimed to run again. Daiki started running again but he was stopped when someone called his name.

 

"Daiki Arioka!'

 

Confused, Daiki looked behind him. An unknown figure approached him. The other person was taller than him He reckoned the guy was even taller than Hikaru and Inoo. The stranger had shiny brown hair running down to his nape. He had a cool and slightly scary expression on his face but other than that, there was something in his voice that it sounded like it was the sound of the gates opening in heaven. The taller guy handed Daiki a familiar object.

 

"Your I.D. fell." the stranger said. Daiki stared at him then to the I.D. he was holding. "Ah! T-Thank you."

 

"So you're Daiki Arioka. I wanted to say thanks by the way." the stranger said. Daiki looked at him confused. "Pardon?"

 

"You came to get the materials for me, right? The one for Class 3-B?"

 

Daiki looked at him and he was finally able to see the stranger's face properly. The words the stranger said floated inside Daiki's head. It took three seconds before the words finally sank in inside Daiki's head. The boy, with a voice that gives an unexplainable feeling, he bumped awhile ago when he went to Class 3-B, the person he bumped into again and gave his I.D. and the Takaki- _senpai_ from the popular duo in their school. He was that 'Takagi', the representative of Class 3-B!

 

"Ehh?! You were that 'Takagi'?"

 

Daiki swore he could have fainted at the moment at the sudden revelation. He was really mad at this _Takagi_ person but when he learnt that this guy in front of him was that _Takagi_ , why can't he bring up the irritation he had awhile ago? Mixed emotions were building up inside of him but the one most evident was embarrassment. Did he actually ask _that_ question?!

 

"Ah! I am sorry." Daiki immediately said to cover up his mess up. He cursed himself for asking the question awhile ago. He could have died out of embarrassment.

 

"Where did you get that _Takagi_?"

 

Daiki cursed himself once more for letting his emotions get a hold of himself. "Uhm, when I was looking for you, one of your classmates addressed you like that. I am really sorry for my lack of respect, _senpai_."

 

"It's okay,' Takaki said.”They kept on mistaking my name for _Takagi_."

 

Daiki nodded. He might as well tell Takaki what happened to the documents the older guy was supposed to get. By the way, how did Takaki know he was the one who fetched the papers?

 

"I gave the documents to your classmate Yabu-senpai. You were not there so he kindly offered to give it to you instead when you came back."

 

"I see. I haven't gone back to the classroom yet. I just came from the faculty and they did mention you got the documents so I got a little confused."

 

The statement from Takaki answered Daiki's questions. Takaki might not be actually that irresponsible since he actually tried to fetch the documents by himself but found out that Daiki got the documents to deliver it to Takaki. The whole event that happened made Daiki's head stir for a second. He suddenly felt a little guilty for accusing his senior as an irresponsible representative. Daiki slowly looked at Takaki. This person in front of him was the person who always gets talked about by the girls in the student council. He had to admit that his senior was very good-looking.

 

"Ah. I am very sorry for the confusion. I must be going then. Sorry again."

 

"It’s okay."

 

Daiki awkwardly bowed before finally running again as fast as he could. Daiki's figure faded from Takaki's field of vision. His cheeks were burning and he wondered if it was the sun's rays hitting him or other things that he does not fully understand yet. Daiki ran across the field as the thoughts jumbled inside his head. Daiki reached their classroom and surprisingly, Hikaru and Inoo was waiting for him in front of their classroom's door.

 

"There he is!" Hikaru said. His two friends approached him.  Hikaru placed his arm around Daiki's shoulders. "Where have you been?"

 

Daiki can't help but complain and accuse the two. "What do you mean where have I been? You two left me! I even bumped into someone."

 

Hikaru just laughed. "Sorry. But that does not change the fact that you lose. It's going to be your treat next week!"

 

"Fine."

 

Inoo looked at Daiki who still have Hikaru's arm around his shoulders. Awhile ago, Daiki looked different. He was really red. Inoo wondered if it was because of the running but just decided to shrug it off.

 

"Shall we go inside?" Inoo suggested. The two agreed since the three of them were blocking the door. Inoo sat down to his spot beside the window. Daiki's seat was in front of him and the curly-haired boy started drinking from his water jug. Hikaru, on the other hand, was busy drawing something on the back of his notebook. Daiki rummaged something inside his bag before shifting his body to Inoo and Hikaru. "Payment."

 

Hikaru looked at Daiki dumfounded. Daiki cannot help but release an exasperated sigh. "I owe you the ramen earlier, Hikaru."

 

"Ah. You don't need to pay. I was just kidding awhile ago." Hikaru shyly said with his infamous smile showcasing his cute crooked-teeth.

 

"Really? Wow you are being awfully nice to me today." Daiki concluded which Hikaru replied with a bashful "Hey!"

 

Inoo just laughed. Hikaru might be annoying and full of mischievousness but he really is a thoughtful friend. And Inoo already knew about this ever since they met and started hanging out with Hikaru in middle school. Inoo looked at the two of his friends who were still at it. Inoo forgot what the two were talking about but Hikaru was smiling so brightly and Inoo dare might say that somehow, there's a twinkle in Hikaru's eyes. _Was he always like this when around Daiki?_ Inoo suddenly remembered what Hikaru told him before lunch. Hikaru was interested in someone and he was really trying his best not to talk about it in front of Daiki. It did not take long before another teacher went to their class, breaking Inoo's stupor. Inoo sighed and grabbed a notebook out of his bag.

 

The day went in a jiffy as the sky started to get colored with a hue of orange and yellow. Inoo packed his things and so did the two of his friends. Inoo looked at the sky being painted for him. It was an end of the day. The color of the sky suddenly reminded Inoo his dinner yesterday.

 

"We have to pass the report tomorrow before lunch, right?" Hikaru asked which Daiki replied with a nod. Daiki tapped Inoo on the shoulders before saying, "Let's go."

 

The three of them left the school premises and parted ways at the school gate. Daiki went to the right with a wave to Hikaru and Inoo which the two complied with a parting wave as well. The gravel road made a distinct crunching sound under the pair of feet of Hikaru and Inoo. The two were quiet as they walked down towards the station.

 

"This is my stop." Hikaru said out loud. Inoo looked at him then nodded. "See you tomorrow, Hikaru."

 

"Yeah. Thanks for walking me."

 

Inoo nodded once more. Hikaru was still standing in his place as if he still has a lot of words left to say. Inoo waited for his friend to speak but it seems like the latter was still not ready to say whatever inside his head.

 

"See you tomorrow!" Hikaru finally said with a smile and went to the platform. Inoo waved goodbye and stayed like that until Hikaru was already inside the train. Inoo guessed that, whatever Hikaru wanted to say, he will just wait until his friend is ready to tell him. Inoo went down the stairs and started humming to himself. It was getting a little dark since the lamp posts started to look like fireflies in their places. Inoo went past the old bakery.

 

"I wonder what's for dinner." Inoo wondered out loud. Inoo did not notice at first but there was a tall, young man walking in front of him. Inoo cannot distinguish who the person is by the figure of his back but all he knows is that they have the same uniform. Inoo never knew he had a schoolmate in the same neighborhood as his and it boggled Inoo's mind to know who this person was. It could be one of his classmates or a senior of his. Inoo finally reached the door of his household but his eyes were still glued to the back of that walking figure. The stranger walked then stopped in front of the gate next to their house. The young man yelled something about the light and later on, the light on their porch went on, giving illumination to the face of the stranger. Inoo's eyes widen.

 

"Yabu- _senpai_?!"

 

Yabu was just living beside Inoo’s household. They are neighbors for all this time!


End file.
